VCR
VCR is the third single released and tenth track from the debut mixtape Bastard of American rapper/record producer Tyler the Creator. The single was released on May 29, 2010 but the music video premiered on May 31, 2010. Music Video Tyler brings a body down to the basement below a party happening upstairs, which is the place where he has his tapes and keeps a sex doll. Then a girl comes downstairs looking for Tyler, as she finds the room but only for Tyler to run up from behind her, only for the video to end. Lyrics I don't wanna play you, I just wanna tape you undress And then I'll lay you down and record soft porn If it's romance then it's hardcore, if it's horror Pop the pop corn, the thought to rape you really turns me on Press my buttons baby, Press my fuckin' buttons baby, You're my favorite show, any chance I get I try to watch Die hard fan, can't stop with the tapings Sorta like a psycho when I can't stop with the raping Of the VHS especially during sex baby Press my buttons baby, Press my fuckin' buttons baby, Ready to watch? I'mma slip it in the tape deck But put it in slowmo, I don't wanna bust the tape yet, press play Now this is what I call an evening A live show, almost equivalent to the screening You're dream movie, I'm the clearest copy Now time for Blow, I'm Johnny deep with the rarest poppy Snort a little, now you're getting groovy Cause I'll kill if I find out you're watching some other movies, bitch Press my buttons baby, Press my fuckin' buttons baby, STOP! Danielle, Danielle, yeah you heard about Raquel Well that didn't go well, let me try to make it swell Put the beaver in the mail, we can take it slow like snail Lock my heart up, this is jail, throw away the key Can I sleep over, and wake up next to you? I wanna feel you near, just let me whisper in your ear, um We can kick it on the couch, blunt to you, roll it up But I'm on some shrooms if you really wanna feel the room I just wanna kick it, kick it for the rest I skated all day, I just need some rest Can I sleep over, and wake up next to you? I wanna feel you near, just let me whisper in your ear, um We can count the stars on the hood in your father's car He's a buster anyway, I can take it him day Look into your eyes I realize that I like you so much That was corny, now I'm horny, can I have a just kiss? Can I sleep over, and wake up next to you? I wanna feel you near, just let me whisper in your ear, um We both teenagers with the same mind state How 'bout some ice cream and some South Park for this first date? Your cat is waitin' for that raw fish I can't wait, get it? Can I sleep over, and wake up next to you? I wanna feel you near, just let me whisper in your ear, um